


The Cat Prince

by MochiCuddles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Baker Han Jisung | Han, Florist Hyunjin, Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Pining, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Han Jisung | Han, Violence, jisung is the best big brother ever, jisung just provides for his family, jisung wants to show him the world, minho just wants to see the worldddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCuddles/pseuds/MochiCuddles
Summary: "Son you don't understand, we're just worried about you, it's not safe.""I know, okay! I know! But it feels like I'm being buried alive, father. I feel like I'm suffocating just by being here, like the walls are pressing in and they're crushing my lungs with the pressure. Please... please let me go."Lee Minho was born as the crown prince to the thriving country of Vreanyth and raised to eventually take the throne. Assassination attempts on his life at a young age forced his parents to raise him in isolation, cutting him off from the outside world. All he wants is to see the stars, to listen to the music of life and let his body fall into the beat of its heart and... well, frankly, to be as far away from that castle as possible.So he escapes. And when he is caught, he waits and then escapes again.Until one day, he meets Han Jisung. The boy with burdens but stars so bright in his eyes. The boy brighter to Minho than the sun - sweeter than any flower, softer than any petal.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Cat Prince

Minho didn’t have a hard life. His life was, by all accounts, incredibly easy to live. Every week ended with a spectacular party, he didn’t have to pay for food and drink, or the expensive silks and fabrics he wore every single day, or the servants who brought him anything and everything he desired, or the space he had - the walls and the floors and the extravagant bedding that always felt so heavenly against his skin were completely and utterly free. Until the end of his days, he would have no worries about financial security. He could train whatever skill he wanted, hone it to perfection then start all over again with something else.

He had an easy life, but he also had a lonely one. Minho knew locked doors and tightly-shut gates, open windows and beautiful balconies that gave him a heavenly view - but never a glimpse, never an understanding. He knew isolation and loss, he knew of a pit in his heart - a hole yet to be filled, a flame that had never been fed and instead left to turn to charcoal and ash in his chest. He knew starlit nights - sometimes cloudy, filling him with the hope that he could reach up on his tip-toes and grasp just at the edges, that he could hold on as tight as possible and maybe as the clouds passed overtop they would take him with them, far away. Anywhere that wasn’t the castle.

To tell the truth, Minho loved his parents. He did. They were not bad people - they did not mistreat him in any way, whatever he wanted they gave - just not this. They were not bad; they were scared. Terrified of something happening to Minho, _again_ , and scared of losing their son. In his younger years Minho had always explored outside, running around the gardens and the streets with his small entourage of guards that sped after the child in weak attempts to keep him safe. But he was smart and somehow always found ways around them. The fact Minho was only a child - the fact he was innocent - did not keep people from their aspirations or from their anger. It did not stay hands, or sheath blades, or quell rebellions. For those who wished to hurt the kingdom, well, what better way to get at a family but through the thing they love the most? 

Six. 

Six assassination attempts thwarted in the space of a year is what caused them to make the decision. To lock not the castle - but him - away. To keep their precious boy like sacred jewels in the deepest vaults under the harshest security.

Thirteen years Minho has spent locked inside that castle. Thirteen years of hopes and dreams and pleading and begging - of good behaviour and studying and learning because he would try anything just to get _a moment._ A glimpse.

When he was eleven Minho was assigned a personal guard. He didn’t remember his name at first, too huffy and angry at the people around him to even care about it. All he knew was that the other boy was older than him but shorter, that he was some kind of swordsmanship prodigy and that he had a very sharp looking chin. Minho learnt his name the first time Changbin snapped back, the first time he called Minho out on being rude - on being ungrateful when he received a gift. Changbin was the first person to treat Minho like any other person. Not a prince, not a pretty boy, but just _him. Minho._

Now, with seven years together Minho and Changbin were something close to best friends. A large chunk of their time was spent playfully arguing with one another as they didn’t truly interact with many other people in a day. Minho would take Changbin around his personal garden and poke fun at the elder’s quips while they watered the flowers. Changbin would watch as he danced his way around the smooth stone panels that bordered the long rows of beautiful rose bushes and smile at the brief peeks of freedom that decorated his prince’s face. 

Putting it simply, he liked seeing Minho happy. Which is why, only a short few days after his eighteenth birthday when Minho asked if Changbin could grab him a very special - and complicated - drink from the kitchen at around midnight, the shorter of the two obliged. It had taken him twenty-five minutes to figure out how exactly he wanted it made and ten minutes after that to prepare it. He had returned to Minho’s bedchambers painfully ready to unleash a barrage of unnecessarily blunt comments at him for the stress that his request had caused, only for the words to die in his throat when Minho was nowhere to be seen. He scanned and searched and burrowed his way around for what felt like forever but it was only minutes. He called for the guards as worry built up in his chest, despair like a deep pit in his gut because _what if someone had got to him?_

Then he saw the doors to the balcony, cracked open just a little. His eyes fell on the edge, on the scrap of fabric visibly looped around one of the stone griffins that adored the individual corners of the balcony and it hit him. A few days prior and Changbin had been teaching Minho all about the different types of knots - it had been a strange request of Minho’s but he was used to them, so he had of course gone along with it. If only he had known this would happen. Minho had tied together some spare bed sheets and hooked it onto the edge, then used that to safely drop down to the balcony of the room lower in the palace and not break his knees in the process. Changbin had to sit himself down for a moment just at the thought of Minho doing something so dangerous, but looking out at the city - at the bright lights and the bustling streets, at the _life_ , he knew. Minho hadn’t been taken, he hadn’t been hurt. He had left.

Which leads us to now, with Minho’s heart thundering in his chest and a hood pulled over his head. Not that he needed it, no-one would recognize him. His feet were sore but he pushed on as he ran until he was completely out of breath, noting people and places and lights around him but he just needed to be sure that he was away, so he kept going.

Minutes passed until he finally lurched over and held onto his knees, gasping for breath as he tried and tried to fill his lungs back up with air. As they did, the anxiousness in his chest was replaced instead by sheer wonder. His eyes wider than they had ever been as he looked around himself. Views from the castle had been something but this was completely different - he was in some sort of plaza, a square. Lights hung around him and they shined even brighter than the stars, it was almost blinding. The smell of food hung in the air but it was mixed and mingled in with other scents - like that of candles and people and wood burning to create fires that kept them warm. His ears were filled with chatter and conversation and he felt his heart swelling and tears form in his eyes because it wasn’t _quiet._ It wasn’t silent, it wasn’t isolation. It was loud and positively beautiful.

Minho’s head fell back, the golden glow of the lights reflecting on the sheen of sweat on his skin and highlighting his features perfectly. His hood fell back, hair framing his cheeks and the smile on his lips was as bright as the sun. When his eyes fluttered open again he finally took a moment to properly understand where he was. Buildings of all different shapes and sizes surrounded him, some made of wood and others stone. The paths were all cobblestone, rocky under his feet but he enjoyed the way the noise resounded with each step. Most seemed to be houses but there were all sorts. Shops and stalls and doctors and restaurants. An older lady sat at the side of the path with this orb and seemed to offer some sort of fortune telling, while a young boy sat on the other side of the path with a deck of cards, offering all those who passed him a game. Minho’s smile grew impossibly wider and he found himself taking steps forwards towards them both until he heard it, a faint tune that entered through one ear and out the other, pulling him in like a siren’s song.

He danced his way down the cobblestone paths, feet barely touching the floor though his hands pulled the cloak around himself more to protect his body from the cold. The closer he got the louder it became and the more Minho felt himself falling further in love with the city - _his_ city. Or, one day it would be. He found himself standing at the precipice of a plaza, much like the one he had been in but there were no stalls here, no shops or anything like that - just people, and music, and laughter. Just dancing and singing and living. Some sat at the sides on crates or small benches, crammed together into one place as they enjoyed the night while others joined the crowd in the centre and danced until they collapsed.

The prince weaved his way between the people, skipping and dancing and shimmying his way past until he was more towards the centre, then he closed his eyes. He let his body sink into the music and the movements, felt his muscles loosening and surrendered any doubt in his heart to the beat that controlled his body. He spun and twirled and swayed and sang, yelling words he barely understood to the sky - to the stars because finally, after so long, they could listen. He danced with people; a lovely lady who he spun a few times and then let fall back to her friends. A younger man with freckles and eyes of an angel who went to and fro with him on some lovely footwork until they clasped hands and sort of just tapped around in circles for a little until they both fell apart giggling. He felt free.

He danced until his ankles screamed at him to stop and only then did he step out of the labyrinth that was the crowd and make his way over to one of the only crates that wasn’t completely filled. He stopped next to it, his eyes falling upon the other person sat on it. Her skin was pale - almost unusually and her eyes had bags underneath them, but she was smiling into the crowd at presumably someone she knew. Minho bowed slightly, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. His ankles hurt but he wasn’t going to sit down without at least asking first - he had manners. She glanced at him and the prince automatically relaxed a little - her eyes held the same warmth his mother’s did. 

“Good evening, my lady.” He spoke, and politely smiled at her. “I was wondering if perhaps I could sit next to you? My feet are terribly sore after all that dancing, to tell the truth I’m not entirely used to it. But it was wonderful! The music and the people and the freedom and the feeling… it’s something I will treasure.”

At his words she laughed, a sweet sound that reminded Minho of wind chimes tapping against one another when a particularly insistent breeze hit. “Of course. You don’t need to ask, though I do appreciate it - I don’t think anyone has ever asked me if they could sit before. Not even my kids! I do agree, though I’m not much of a dancer myself my children adore it.”

Minho smiled and sat himself down, slightly dusting off the sides of his cloak and settling his hands on his knees, looking into the crowd. He closed his eyes briefly and continued to listen to the music as it shifted to something a little more tame, less jagged and excitable. He was just about to drift away until the lady’s voice drew him out of his thoughts.

“So where are you from, if I may ask? Not to pry, but those that live around here well… you’re born used to the noise.” She placed a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed again and this time Minho observed the way her eyes crinkled up a bit like crescents. She had very full cheeks, almost like a squirrel and he smiled. Her laugh fell into a slight cough and she placed one hand on her chest, fingertips trying to rub the remnants of pain away. He frowned, but nonetheless took a moment to think before answering.

“I’m kept at home a lot, a little further up.” He gestured up towards the castle, but more in that general direction compared to the actual castle itself. “I’ve never had the opportunity to come down here before, but I decided to do so tonight. It’s quite something. I’m Minho, by the way.” He extended his hand slightly and she looked up to meet his eyes for a moment. There was a smile on her lips, something knowing in her gaze but he didn’t understand it. “Sena, it’s lovely to meet you, Minho. I’m sorry to hear, though if it helps at all you are quite lovely. Not many kids your age have such wonderful manners.” She seemed to laugh again - he noticed she did so quite easily - at the blush that appeared on his cheeks at this, and the slight cross of his arms and curl of his lips into a subtle pout.

“I’m eighteen, Sena. Is it okay to call yo-”

“It’s completely fine, Minho. And I know… but in my eyes that’s quite young. You’re the same age as my second-eldest - and not to embarrass my precious boy but his mouth is sometimes more sinful than the devil. The things he can say - all I can assure you is that I definitely did not teach him those words.” She tutted to herself, mumbling a few things and now it was Minho’s turn to giggle, cutely burying his head into the side of his cloak to muffle the pretty noise. His eyes shined as he smiled at her.

“For someone so new to all of this, you seem quite at home with it all.” Sena noted after a moment’s silence between them, her eyes back on the crowd but he knew she was still paying attention to him. Minho paused and took a moment to think, trying to sort through what he felt and thought. He didn’t know why but he felt like being honest. Maybe it was the warmth in her eyes, or the shine of stars in her smile but he truly didn’t mind.

“I’m rather overwhelmed, actually.” He noted, taking a deep breath and though the smile didn’t stop he took a moment to prepare himself. “I’m happy, maybe the happiest I have ever been, but there is so much new stuff to take in! So much I have never seen, or heard, or smelt. My senses are on overload and I’m sure to have a headache quite soon, but this is what I have always dreamed of - no, this is quite possible completely surpassing even my wildest imagination.” He raised one of his hands, let the fingertips come out and trace patterns between the stars, connecting them with a smile on his lips. 

“It’s alright to be overwhelmed, or scared, or worried. Of course, it’s definitely alright to be happy and excited and joyful. If it gets too much, just remember this. You’re young - you have time. Whether you need to pause for a moment or longer you can and while it may seem scary at first if you put your mind to something you can do anything. I know we have just met, so this may seem strange to you, Minho. But I’ve always felt like I’m a good judge of character. I decide if I like a person within a few moments, based on what I see. For you, I see a boy,” he huffed so she corrected herself with a chuckle, “Fine, a man. I see a man with hope in his heart and stars in his eyes, with dreams stacked so high on his shoulders they reach the moon and beyond. I see talent and knowledge blossoming in your heart but what I also see is love, is care for people. If there is one piece of advice I can give, Minho, it is that life is much easier if you rely on people around you. I do with my family, and I’m sure there are people out there who you can use to lean on when everything gets too overwhelming for you. But for now, go out there and have fun! Enjoy your life, you deserve it.” She started patting his back and almost trying to shoo him off and he found himself almost teary, suddenly reaching to hug her. She obviously hadn’t been expecting it but relaxed and patted his back.

“Thank you so much, Sena. I… I will keep those words close to my heart, always, I promise you!” He smiled at her and she found herself fighting to keep her own off her face.

“I’m a mother, it’s my job to guide. Now go away and find something fun to do that isn’t speaking to old women.” She snarked with a shake of her head, and he smiled at her before going to do just that. It was moments later when he was about to re-join the circle of dance that he heard it, heavy voices and thunderous noise. Footsteps of familiar metal hitting stone that reminded him of where he had come from.

“Guards, hells.” He muttered under his breath, the cobblestone under his feet passing faster as he hurried away and into a nearby alley. He pressed his back against a wall, shrouding himself in darkness and waited. He held his breath. The music stopped and he was plunged into quiet, the footsteps growing louder and louder in his ears - or was it his heart, thumping painfully in his chest? 

_“Have any of you seen this man? By order of the King any able body is to search for him at once! The Prince is missing, I repeat, the Prince is missing! A reward of fifty-thousand gold will be given to anyone who can provide helpful information as to the search!”_

He bit hard enough into his lip that the pain turned to an iron that filled his tongue. He hissed slightly but the pain was nothing compared to the worry that gripped him. He didn’t want to go back - he couldn’t. Footsteps echoed in his ears and everything was suddenly too loud, so he ripped himself away from the stone and turned, running further down the alley. If he could get away from this part of the town, he would be fine.

Each pathway was lit with lanterns, as he darted his way elegantly from alley to alley trying to find a path that wasn’t covered but he couldn’t. Light started forming behind him and he knew people were coming and he was stuck, but then he saw it. The slightly-open door of what seemed to be a shop or something of that sort. There was light coming from inside and he could see flowers stacked up on shelves outside forming pretty bouquets in the way they were arranged. He didn’t hear a voice but he did hear humming - though in that moment it was either this or being chased by guards and villagers and he really felt better with the former. He darted inside, closing the door behind him. 

The smell hitting him was instant, it smelt like… flowers? It reminded Minho of his garden, or walking into a meadow for the first time and being hit with the slight sweetness in the air. There were a few other scents being released by scented candles set up near the front door on a side panel he noticed when he headed in, flavouring the air comfortably.

He could hear the footfall outside and held his breath, but let it out again when nobody seemed to stop and come into the shop. He reached up, pulling the hood back down and then looking around properly. There were flowers everywhere - not only that but different plants too. All the flowers seemed to be different, set in batches so you could buy individuals or bouquets that were lined up against the other wall and in the centre so you could simply pick out some that looked pretty. Shelves lined on the walls held books that seemed to be on subjects nature-based, like looking after plants and the different kinds of mushroom one could find in a forest and how to spot the difference. His kind of place. He walked around, his boots making decently sounding footsteps as he trailed his way around and let his fingertips fall over the petals of the prettier flowers, smiling as he did. There were kinds here he had never even seen before and that intrigued him.

“Was that the door closing or are my ears just playing tricks on me… hello?” 

Minho’s head came up at the voice and walking out of what seemed to be a back room was one of the prettiest people Minho could say he had ever met. The man’s skin was absolutely flawless, slightly pale but it suited him perfectly. His lips looked soft like the petals of the flowers and his hair matched the colour of pastel candy, slightly long though he had it tied up in a bun and braided at the sides with only a few locks that fell down in the front at either side of his face. His features were sharp and there was a curiosity in his warm honey eyes that had Minho smiling at the reminder of the emotion he felt so often. It reminded him of himself.

“Ah - hello! I’m very sorry to just burst in like this, I saw the door open so I assumed you were… open? I can leave if you’d like, sir.” Though the pink-haired man didn’t seem to be much older than him - or so he assumed - he didn’t want to be rude so he decided to be polite. All he got in return was the shake of his head.

“It’s alright, I was planning to close up soon but please, take your time. Look around, if you’re wanting a custom-made bouquet then just let me know and we can take a look at the flowers you’d want. All of them are collected locally, by myself, in my own little garden.” He smiled and Minho found himself slightly speechless once again at the sheer visual of this man - he was like an angel incarnate. A blush coated his cheeks and he softly nodded in response.

“I, ehm, have a garden of my own.” He noted in response, smiling at the way he caught a spark of interest in the man’s eyes. “It’s not as impressive as yours, I doubt, but it’s nice to know we share a hobby! I’m… Lee Know, by the way.” He walked over to the counter, where a few small vases with flowers were set out as well as a stack of papers and what seem to be a few small gifts that aren’t flowers but based around the subject. Pins, badges, candies etc. He held out his hand, which the pink-haired man took and shook softly.

“Hyunjin. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lee Know.”

“The pleasure is mine, Hyunjin.” Minho slightly tilted the man’s hand in his own and brought it up to his lips, in a very formal and polite manner curling his fingertips and letting his lips brush the man’s smooth knuckles. He smiled, enjoying the slight blush on the man’s cheeks. It was obvious he wasn’t used to that kind of greeting but Minho subtly enjoyed the flustered response.

“Not to disappoint, but I don’t really have any money to buy flowers on me right now. It’s completely fine if not, but is there any chance you could just tell me a little about some of these?” He took a few moments to gesture towards the types he didn’t recognize. “For my own garden, perhaps in the future? You own this place and income is needed so it’s fine if you can’t but I would lo-”

“So, first things first. This is an anemone dahlia. They’re very pretty flowers, really, a little different from some others of the dahlia types. When they bloom? Well, nothing truly compares.”

The next thirty minutes went by with Minho and Hyunjin excitedly chittering to each other about the types of flowers, and ended with Hyunjin offering Minho a few packs of seeds for him to grow a few of his own. He’d tried to decline, but Hyunjin had eventually just slapped them into his hand and he sheepishly accepted.

“I should be closing up now, considering the ridiculous time, but feel free to come again, Lee Know. It has really been wonderful talking to you.” He offered a smile and Minho nodded in return, his own smile ever present on his lips. His cheeks were actually starting to hurt from keeping up the expression.

“I… will try, Hyunjin. Thank you again, for the seeds!” He tucked them away safely into his pockets and pulled the hood up again as he left the store. Hyunjin stood in the doorway for a moment, observing him, then he just waved and the door closed behind him. Minho tried to listen out for any footsteps, but didn’t hear any so eventually started walking slowly back towards the plaza he had just been in. The music was no longer playing and the torchlight had been put out, leaving only a few lanterns strung up that illuminated the area. If there was one thing to be happy about, it was the fact he couldn’t see any guards. Maybe he could just make his way back up to the castle an-

_“Found you.”_


	2. The Locked Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad boy hours
> 
> A heckton of cute minbin in this because suddenly it's my favourite thing to write. i do wish i didnt have to write Minho so sad though... 100%
> 
> Yes, indeed, you are reading that right, next chapter Changbin will indeed be visiting Hyunjin and MAYBE HE'LL SEE OTHER PEOPLE ;3333 MAYBE
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated <3

“Changbin please you don’t have to drag me so har-” Minho started, only to be cut off by Changbin pausing in his harsh steps and turning to set his intense eyes on Minho. It wasn’t a glare or anything particularly angry - he just looked frustrated, worried and disappointed. He looked hurt. His eyes shined with untold feelings and Minho felt his heart swell with guilt. The more he looked the harder it got to keep his gaze focused so he turned his eyes to the floor. Changbin’s grip stayed tight on his wrist and his voice came out low. Almost a whisper but thick in emotion.

“You left, Minho. I have known you for years and you up and escaped - without even talking to me. Do you know what ran through my head when I couldn’t find you at first? Do you know how _desperate_ I got? I’m your guard, Minho, but before all of that you know I have no family left. You’re like my brother - that’s how close I regard you. My fingers are bruised from pulling at wardrobes and doors and windows so hard they came off the hinges. That’s how much I needed to find you. Because if anything had happened to you I wouldn’t know what to do with myself - I wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt that I had been the reason you weren’t here anymore. I was frightened, Minho. Terrified, that I hadn’t been there for you when you needed me. Though I wasn’t, was I? Because if I had been, you could have come and spoken to me. Instead you lied to me. _Me_.”

The sheer pain in Changbin’s voice, the slight hitch in his breath and the way he had to pause to swallow down a lump that had built in his throat told Minho all he needed to know. The guilt clawed at his chest like a feral beast, trying to carve its way out from within and he found himself stepping forwards, arms going around Changbin’s shoulders who tensed briefly but then relaxed when he realised what he was doing. The prince’s head hung down, resting his forehead against Changbin’s shoulder and he kept his voice low. It was a moment for them and them only, a whispered apology he didn’t even want the moon to hear in fear the words would lose their meaning.

“I’m sorry, Changbin. I am. I… I never meant to make you feel like that, and I never want to again. I just wanted to go somewhere - anywhere, and some stupid part of me thought I could never do that with you. That you would judge me for wanting something like that. I’ve spent my life inside that castle, memorized every crack in every stone in every room. I wanted to see something different. Up close, where I could set it into my mind because they’re experiences I never want to forget. I wanted to meet the people - _my people_ \- and learn what kind of things kept them going. I wanted to learn hopes and dreams and realities and everything in-between because more than anything I just want to understand. How they live, what they hope and why they dream. The world is so much bigger than I can see, than I can think or ever hope to explore, but I want to see it all anyway. Every day I feel like I’m suffocating, like the four walls I’m surrounded by are all I’m ever going to see until I die. I have responsibilities, I know that - especially with my friendships, especially with you… and I didn’t step up to those, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Binnie.” His voice dropped even quieter and it went shaky. He felt his eyes welling up a little and suddenly the night and all the lights around him were just overwhelming. It was too much and his chest was seizing up but he needed to get the rest out. “I just needed something else, anything else. It was ruining me, Binnie, I swear it was. That place, it was home but now it’s just a prison and I don’t want to be locked away anymore. But I’ll never do it again, I promise. Just please… please don’t hate me, please don’t let me lose you.”

Changbin didn’t react for a moment, until the noises coming from Minho turned from little whispers to soft sniffling cries as he let out the rush of emotion he was suddenly feeling. His arms came around Minho and he pulled the prince close to him, whispering sweet nothings and little reassurances into his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I understand, alright? I do. We’ll talk about it, just please don’t cry. I could never hate you, not ever. Even if you were the stupidest person around and made the silliest decisions - you’re family, my little prince.” He comforted, and lifted Minho’s face up a bit by cupping his cheeks, thumbs running over the pale skin to swat the tears away. The boy’s eyes were slightly red around and glassy but he was smiling just a little, almost shyly at Changbin’s words.

“Promise, Binnie?”

The fragility in his voice had Changbin’s heart melting and whatever anger had been in his heart fading. He nodded, leaning forwards and sweetly pressing his lips to Minho’s forehead.

“I promise. Now I’ll take you back. Your parents will want to talk to you but I’ll let them know you need your sleep. I’ll be right outside if you ever need anything, okay?”

Instead of pulling him along, Changbin now took Minho towards the palace while holding his hand. As they started walking again Minho meekly piped up, any trace of confidence now gone and replaced by tired resignation. 

“Stay with me tonight… please?” 

Changbin’s eyes shifted to him though this time he didn’t stop walking and after a few moments he just nodded. Minho’s lips formed a small smile and he just looked ahead then, shrinking back into himself when they got through the gate and stepped onto the castle grounds. He mumbled something to himself, almost unintelligible but Changbin managed to pick it out.

_‘Back to my tomb...’_

Around thirty minutes passed as Changbin escorted Minho back to the castle and took him up to his room. They received a few glances, Minho in particular. A mixture of pitied knowing gazes from the servants and glares from the guards who had been sent out to find him. He didn’t look at any of them and when he got to his room he just undressed and pulled on a much too large dress shirt that hung on his frame as Changbin was coming in to stay with him. He stood on the balcony while he waited, letting his fingertips trace over the stone as he stared down at the city with eyes of longing once more. A further ten minutes went by before there was a knock at his door. He turned, the moonlight reflecting off his features and highlighting his face as Changbin’s head poked in.

“My prince?”

“Come in,” he greeted, offering a small smile and a nod. He tapped his fingertips once more against the stone railing before heading back inside, closing the doors behind him. He trailed over to his bed as Changbin started to take off the gear and armour, standing his sword against the side of the bed. The room was lit by a few candles, some scented which filled the room with this sweet honey-like aroma that helped to bring Minho into a tired lull. 

“Come on then, Min.” Changbin noted from his position now on the bed, sat up against the back frame under the duvet with a book in his hand and a small light behind him so he could read. Minho crawled under the duvet and as he always did on days like this, cuddled up against Changbin’s side. He rested his head against his stomach, his arms going around a pillow as he used Changbin’s lap to sleep on. He snuggled up warm, relaxing when he felt Changbin’s hand slip down into his hair and gently curl through the locks as he rested. Only a few moments passed and Minho was out, snoozing peacefully against his best friend.

Minho dreamed of pretty lights framing the room, of cobblestone paths and loud voices, of music and cheer, of dancing until his feet fell off and random faces smiling at him in the darkness. He dreamed of feeling _alive_.

-

“Come on, up you get buttercup.” Changbin was softly patting Minho’s cheek to try to get him to wake up, causing the young prince to fold his body up and try to roll away. Nearly off the bed, if Changbin didn’t reach out and pull him back with a fond shake of his head.

“Dumbass, get up, now.” He started shaking him harshly, making Minho’s eyes shoot open and a groan to leave his lips. He glared up at Changbin.

“No need to be an ass, damn, I’m up I’m up! Shouldn’t you be super nice to me, shortie? I employ you.”

“And I keep you alive, wonderful to know we understand each other. Get up. Shower. Clothes are on your desk, you’ve got fifteen minutes before your parents want to see you.”

The playfulness in Minho’s eyes disappeared and he just nodded, walking wordlessly into the bathroom. As he walked he stretched his limbs out, yawning slightly as his head rolled around and he started to wake up.

It took him six minutes to shower, four to dress and a further three to just dry his hair the best he could and get it looking not like he had just woken up. That left two to head out of his room and to the throne room - which meant he was about four minutes late.

“Mother, Father.” He greeted as he entered, offering a polite bow towards the two in their seats. Changbin flanked him, standing behind and kneeling down wordlessly. Minho’s mother nodded to him and with a smile he rose back up to his feet.

Both regarded Minho with different emotions in their eyes. His father had always been more of a follower than a leader. He offered advice and thoughts on things but questioned about it he wouldn’t call himself a leader - and honestly, nobody else would. He was wise and loving and rather informed, but he did not lead people. Like anyone, his eyes expressed his feelings. They simmered with worry, bubbled with understanding and boiled over with concern. His mother on the other hand had always been stoic but warm. She’d always been proud to have a son like Minho, someone she viewed as strong and capable. Smart, kind and a true born leader. She envisioned greatness in him - but just like his Father she also did her best to understand. When he made a mistake she did not yell at him, or scold him. She picked him up off the ground and questioned his reasoning, his method. She made him confident in his choices and in times he needed it she offered a shoulder to cry on. He was proud to be her son.

Minho parted his lips to speak but she raised her hand, wordlessly cutting him off.

“Minho, my son, do you know how much worry you caused? How much panic? The entire guard was disrupted by your impromptu disappearance and your father was beside himself - he hardly slept worrying we would both wake to find you had vanished yet again. You know our rules and until now you have mostly obeyed them. There are not many and yet you decided to deviate from what we have been teaching you all your life? As of right now, the outside is not safe to you. There have been too many attempts to end your life and we don’t want you to be in the way of harm like that.”

The boy looked down to the ground but then up at her and he bowed his head in an apology.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I just… well, everything was getting to be a lot for me. My curiosity got the better of me, I apologise. But, what matters is that it’s safe! Nothing happened to me - in fact I met so many wonderful people! There was dancing and music and cheer, even this lovely florist who gave me some seeds for my garden.” His face lit up in a smile, eyes clouded over as he replayed the memories. He didn’t manage to notice the way his parents glanced at each other, pain in their eyes but the resolve stood. They… hadn’t seen a smile so bright on Minho’s lips since he met Changbin.

“That doesn’t mean it’s safe Minho and you know that. Who knows what could happen, what if there was an assassin? All it would take is a single arrow. A single knife that nobody is quick enough to stop. A drop of poison in any food, any drink, anything that even goes near your lips. We have no way of knowing for sure.” His father noted in a calm tone, softly shaking his head.

“But why is it any different for you? The both of you are always leaving! For meetings and parades and everything else.” Frustration built up even if part of him understood. He just felt like they never did. They weren’t locked away. 

“I am the King, and your mother is the Queen, son. We have to make public appearances, it is our duty as the monarchs of this kingdom. We have served for years now and have several dozen guard patrols whenever we even think to leave. If something were to happen to us you would be required to take the throne and for that - you need to be healthy. But more than that, as a parent I want nothing more than for you to be safe.”

“Safety is not just physical, Father. This isn’t fair, I’m the prince, surely I need to make public appearances too?” Minho tried to argue but the man just shook his head.

"Son you don't understand, we're just worried about you, it's not safe."

"I know, okay! I know! But it feels like I'm being buried alive, father. I feel like I'm suffocating just by being here, like the walls are pressing in and they're crushing my lungs with the pressure. Please... please let me go."

His voice grew pleading and Changbin physically stiffened from next to him. His father’s gaze met the floor and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say. Instead, the Queen raised her hand and beckoned Minho closer. He made his way up the carpeted steps and stood in front of her throne, looking at her with desperate eyes as one of her hands came up and cupped his cheek. Her voice soft, motherly and filled with a solemn warmth.

“My darling son, I have watched you grow from an excited baby to the handsome man you are now and each day you surprise me with how talented and wonderful you are. You are the epitome of generosity and I will forever know you to be the pride of my life, my greatest achievement. I am a Queen, in many ways you are correct… you should be making appearances, connections. You should be meeting your public, learning from them and in turn becoming a better future ruler. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could throw open the gates and remove the leash from around your throat because I despise myself for keeping it there, ever so tight… but then I see your face. My beautiful, beautiful boy. The light of my life, and I find myself clinging to any solution to keep you safe. To keep you as close and protected as I can for as long as I can. I can only ask that you forgive me, for keeping you in this cage, but know I do it because I love you more than I can ever put into words. One day, I promise… but that day is not today.” She averted her eyes, letting her hand linger on his face before she dropped it to her side. “After those seeds have been checked for any unwanted poisons of sorts or something similar, you may of course plant them in your garden. If you need anything else, be sure to inform the servants.”

Minho stood stone still, processing the words and the emotions that surged through his veins. It felt like his blood was suddenly magma, thick and boiling to the point that he was burning from the inside out. He bit back a desperate whimper at the conflicting emotions. Sadness shot through him like an arrow had just pierced his heart and the burning fire in his heart felt like it had been stamped to a mere cinder. The sparkle in his eyes faded to a dull twinkle and he turned to Changbin who took a deep intake of breath upon seeing him. His shoulders slumped as if he’d just been told he would never feel anything positive ever again and his expression was one that expressed the pain of a broken heart. Changbin followed behind him until they got to his room. He of course started to walk inside with him before the door was closed in his face. He ignored the spike of hurt in his heart at that.

“If you need anything, my prince… I’ll just be out here.”

He positioned himself at the door, hands folded behind his back. He ignored the soft sobs and broken cries that came muffled out the door, the whispered pleading for a different life or for something to change because all Minho just wanted _anything that wasn’t this._

The stars had never felt so far away.

-

Minho had just finished getting ready for the day, wearing a nice pair of form-fitting black dress trousers that fit snugly on his hips and contained silver embroidery of roots down from the waist. His shirt was made from fine silk, a material he loved because it always felt so smooth against his skin. A coat hung over it, very intricate in its design. A silver material that fit to his body and felt slightly rough in comparison to the shirt but in his eyes looked quite pretty. It made his eyes pop. He sat on the edge of his bed, crown held in between his fingertips as he softly spun it in his hands, eyeing it with a frown. It was pretty and he of course loved it, it was a sign of his family and he was happy with the way it fit in his hair, but it was also a sign of his prison. A reason he had to stay. He didn’t even wear it often anymore, there were no formal meetings so he didn’t necessarily have to wear it.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Changbin observing him with his usual half-smile half-blank look. What he thought to be his off-handed guard expression but Minho knew him too well for that.

“My prince.”

“My lovely guard.” Minho returned, offering a polite cat-like grin. Changbin held his gaze for a moment before he just chuckled, walking over and looking him up and down. 

“You look beautiful in that. Actually, let me rephrase. The clothes look beautiful, your highness. You, on the other hand…” He trailed off, grinning until Minho slapped his shoulder.

“That started off so lovely, Binnie, and then you had to go and ruin it. Way to make me feel loved.”

“Don’t be needy,” Changbin noted, reaching up to tap his nose a few times with a wink sent in his direction. “You know I love you really.”

“I don’t believe a single word.” A shake of his head was all Minho offered before he walked to the balcony and Changbin joined him. They gazed over the distance, Changbin observing as the wind rustled Minho’s hair and messed it up a little, pulling a smile to his lips.

“By the way, Minho, those seeds were checked and they’re all fine. We can go and plant them, if you’d like?” The guard enjoyed the way Minho turned to him with sparkling eyes at that and he extended his hand. They bumped shoulders softly as they started to walk, though Minho was basically jogging. 

That wonderful jacket was discarded onto a chair as Minho rolled his sleeves up and went about with a pair of gloves on, making room for some new flowers in pots that he could line up on one side.

“Where did you even get the seeds?” 

At Changbin’s sudden question a few minutes in, Minho glanced up and tilted his head.

“Oh, right, you weren’t there at that point. I popped into this florist’s shop - it was a very pretty place, actually. There were an abundance of flowers I hadn’t even heard of before which is surprising given how many books I’ve read but I suppose there’s always more to learn. The owner, his name was Hyunjin, we spoke for a little and he took the time to explain some to me then gave me the seeds for my own garden.”

“Awfully kind of him for someone he’d just met.”

“Everyone was kind down there.” Minho replied, a softness to his voice. “They were all just laughing, enjoying time around each other. At diplomatic parties there is music and dancing but it is fanciful and controlled. The smiles hold more behind them than genuine interest. Down there… it’s so full of life. The care is not false, it’s real. It’s legitimate and it means something. The music is not structured and it doesn’t need to be. There are slow dances, there are fast dances and there is everything in between. It doesn’t matter if people are watching because even if you’re terrible nobody comments on it, nobody bats an eye. It’s almost a trap in some ways, when you’re there you’ll never want to leave.” He sighed longingly.

“It’s not always like that, though. Maybe that night, but what about the rest? What about the alleys, filled with those who can’t afford a home? Food? Or those who make their way by stealing or being brutish? What about those spending day after day working harder than they physically can to provide for the people they love, because the money they earn just isn’t enough? Your view of the castle is so corrupted by time that I wonder if you view the rest of the city as some sort of heaven, which realistically it isn’t.” 

Minho paused again and turned to him, brows furrowed. 

“I wasn’t trying to say it’s easy, I was just… comparing.”

“I know,” Changbin offered a reassuring smile alongside a nod. “As was I. You forget that I spend a large majority of my time here too, Minho. I was born down there and it is… incredibly tough, especially if you’re a single parent or you have multiple children. There is no feasible way to support everyone when there are too many mouths or not enough people working for the money. I understand your dislike of this place, but in many ways coming here saved me. I got to work in a position I love, I get to stay here and money is really no issue. I’m rather secure financially till the end of my days and while it means I spend a lot of my time here, it’s nice to not have to worry about that. I suppose you could say in a few ways you saved me that same way, being alive so this position was necessary.” He mused, humming softly at the confused look Minho gave him.

“Which is why I want to offer you a deal.” 

“A deal?” Minho questioned with furrowed brows and a slightly tilted head.

“A deal. You cannot leave the castle, it’s not allowed. And if you’re caught out again it’ll be both of our necks. So tell me what you want - anything, from down there, and I’ll bring it to you. Whether it be a flower, a lantern, a blade of grass. I can’t take you down there, so instead I will do my absolute best to bring it up here. I have my limits of what I’m physically capable of… but if I can, I promise, I will.”

The prince’s eyes slightly widened and he found himself wondering how exactly this would work, but his heart felt full with love and he was grateful. He chuckled to himself, looking down as he finished up the next pot and set it down. “You’re such a softie at heart, Binnie. You make yourself out to be such a big strong person but in reality you’re a cute gooey mess, hm? My adorable guard could never hurt a fly, could you?”

Changbin’s cheeks flushed with colour and he sighed loudly. “Nevermind. I take back my offer.”

“No! No, please don’t. I was joking, Bin. I’d love that. It’s very sweet of you to offer and I’m incredibly thankful. I… actually have something I’d like.” He smiled. “Do you think you could get me something to play music on? If you could perhaps collect a few records from the city, something like what they play at night when they dance, I would adore you forever and always. And… ehm, well, there is a store. Where I bought the flowers, maybe you could see if he has any more, Hyunjin I mean? He’s very pretty, you might like him?” He offered, fluttering his eyelashes at Changbin for extra effect.

“I said anything I’m physically capable of,” he paused, “But I might have to cap the amount per day, just for my own sanity…” 

Minho only smiled innocently in response.

“I’ll head out now.” He said then, standing up from the bench and stretching out his legs. 

“Ah, wait. A present.” Minho bent down and plucked a flower from one of the blossoming plants, walking over to Changbin. It was a pretty flower, with many petals that formed the outline and then folded inwards. It was a soft pastel pink in colour, almost lavender. Minho brought his other hand up and softly guided Changbin’s hair away, reaching up to settle the flower behind his ear and adjusting it a little so it fit and popped out against the hair. He didn’t remove his hand, tilting his own head and gazing at Changbin with sudden vulnerability.

“It’s a Chrysanthemum. They represent honesty, as well as just being beautiful flowers. That flower is my promise to you that from now I will be nothing but completely honest with you, always. You’ve been here for me for longer than I can remember, Binnie, and I can never thank you enough for that. Thank you. For being not only my guard, my friend, my brother… but my platonic soulmate. My other half, someone I couldn’t live without. Now, enough sap, go out there and buy me my music! Be quick about it, chop chop!” He patted the sort of stunned Changbin on the ass and hurried him out the room, almost shoving him.

“You have two hours! I’ll be waiting in my room, or getting food, one of the two!”

The door to the garden closed behind him and Minho took a moment to just look at the beautiful flora around him and smile. Maybe one day he could visit a garden out there, too, even prettier than his own. Maybe he could find flowers with new meanings - flowers sweet and flowers so tall he can’t even touch the top of them. 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever randomly get the idea to write something with Minho as a prince...? Same
> 
> Who even knows when I'll update this because THIS WAS NOT PLANNED IN THE SLIGHTEST but hey, hopefully soon because damn I really enjoyed writing this 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s: idk why but hyunjin as a florist was such a cute combination to me, like cute flowers with a cute person? best duo


End file.
